


one more step forward.

by aegious



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, established polythag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegious/pseuds/aegious
Summary: Gaku finally lifts his head. “He was talking about his boyfriends! Going on about how cute they were when he dresses Izumi-ani up in his stage costumes, or when Rokuya is gushing about anime. It pissed me off.”“So,” Tenn says, nodding along seriously, “you told him I was your boyfriend.”





	one more step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im so excited to have had the opportunity to write for the i7 flash bang this year! and im especially honored to have been able to worked with such a talented artist, [cy](https://twitter.com/arkiniac)!! thank you cy for such a wonderful experience, im so grateful!!
> 
> also a huge thanks to [aru](https://twitter.com/Aruchama) who helped beta my fic!! this arduous process would never have been completed without you ;w;

Gaku never, not in his entire life, thought he would kneel before Tenn, forehead pressed uncomfortably against the floor. In his wildest fantasies, he might have considered the opposite scenario, a childlike Tenn begging the Great And Honorable Gaku to get his ass out of whatever mess he’d gotten himself into. But never this.

He’s in real deep shit now.

And to make it worse, Tenn has the audacity to _laugh_ at him. The bastard.

“Let me get this straight,” Tenn says in a honey-sweet voice, sarcasm dripping like poison onto Gaku’s bowed head. “You want me to pretend to be your—your _boyfriend,_ is it?”

Gaku grits his teeth and ignores the quiet giggles held back by Tenn’s slender fingers. “I told Nikaidou you were my boyfriend, and now he wants to go on a double date with us.”

“How did you even manage to mess up this badly?”

Gaku finally lets himself lift his head, feeling the adrenaline and urgency from earlier well up inside. “He was talking about his boyfriends! Going on about how cute they were when he dresses Izumi-ani up in his stage costumes, or when Rokuya is gushing about anime. It pissed me off.”

“So,” Tenn says, nodding along seriously, “you told him I was your boyfriend.”

“Yes!” The shout echoes off the walls and he realizes that perhaps he’s getting too heated for someone who’s supposed to be prostrating himself. He clears his throat and tries again, though the fire in him continues to rage, his stomach twisting painfully as he remembers the selfies Yamato had shown him while they were drinking last night. “He laughed at me, said he found a date before I could even though I’m the Number One Most Desired Embrace.”

Tenn hums.

“I was drunk, okay?” Gaku grumbles, letting his head fall enough that his hair covers his eyes, shielding his face from Tenn’s piercing glare. “And I told him I’d been dating you secretly for six months.”

His eyebrows shoot up; his mouth falls open. “S—” Tenn cuts himself off, pauses, and tries again. “Six months? Gaku, no one’s going to believe that. A relationship between the two of us could never work that long.”

“They will if they don’t know how much of a little shit you are,” Gaku counters. “Your brother probably has them convinced you’re some angel, so they’ll probably believe it.”

“Six months…”

“I panicked!” Gaku yells to the floor. “I had to make sure it was longer than Nikaidou’s relationship. He’d think I’m some kinda loser.”

“He’d be right.” As if to prove his compassionless, heartless existence, Tenn snickers under his breath.

Gaku growls low in his throat, fingers curling into half-hearted fists. “I can’t turn back now or I’ll be in trouble. You just have to go on one date with me.”

Tenn sighs. “And what happens next week during our photoshoot when Izumi Mitsuki pulls me aside and asks how our relationship is going?”

Gaku hesitates, weighing his limited options. “You can tell them we broke up. Like you said, no one would believe we’ve managed to date for six months straight.”

Tenn shakes his head. “You would let your significant other go so easily? Gaku, I’ve mistaken your character.”

“Then tell them we’re doing fine!” Gaku counters.

“How wishy-washy,” Tenn muses. “Is this how you’d act in a real relationship? No wonder you can’t get a date.”

Gaku whips his head up, heat creeping up his neck and a pit of irrational rage tightening in his belly. “You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Am I?” Tenn raises an eyebrow. “I’m just trying to gauge how well you’ll treat me. I am your _boyfriend,_ after all.”

He spits the word like it’s acid.

“Does that mean you’ll do it?” Gaku asks, forcing himself to focus on what really matters.

“I never said no.” Tenn tilts his head forward, staring down at Gaku. “But I think this whole thing is stupid. And I think you’re stupid for doing this.”

Gaku doesn’t even try to argue. He knows it’s stupid. He knows this whole thing is stupid. But he can’t back down now. Not after all this.

* * *

“More beer, _darling?”_

Gaku is on the verge of strangling Tenn at this point. His overbearing, sarcastic, lovey-dovey act is way too much. He doesn’t know how he can go on like this.

“Please,” he answers instead of shouting his thoughts. He can’t, anyway, or he’ll blow his cover. Because that trio is sitting across the cafe table, watching their every move with curious stares that can’t quite believe what they’re seeing. Gaku wouldn’t either, if he were them. They shouldn’t; it’s all fake.

But Nagi’s just a little too close to Yamato’s side for Gaku’s comfort despite the late August sun bearing down on them, and so he curls up his lips and slides his glass toward Tenn. He’s waiting with bottle in hand, the youngest of the five tasked with pouring alcohol when he can’t even drink himself.

“You know,” Mitsuki starts, eyeing Gaku and then Tenn, “I never really thought you two got along.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Gaku says gruffly, hating the way Mitsuki’s hand brushes against Yamato’s so casually. “We get along just fine.”

“Well—” Yamato starts, but he clamps his mouth shut and looks to the side, as if trying to come up with the appropriate words to say in this situation. “Don’t you and Kujou fight? A lot?”

Nagi nods in fervent agreement. “Oh, yes! Just last week, they were yelling at each other in the studio right after the commercial break started.”

“That’s because Gaku doesn’t understand social conventions,” Tenn explains smoothly, his face carefully blank. “I had to remind him that it’s better to be polite to the people who are helping us.”

“I was just being myself!” Gaku throws out a hand to defend himself. “Just because you’re a two-faced brat doesn’t mean you should expect everyone else to lie so easily.”

“I thought you loved that about me,” Tenn says, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. His smile is too sharp, a blade cutting deep into Gaku. His eyes flicker toward Yamato, Nagi, and Mitsuki before resting back on Gaku, a silent warning to stay in character.

Gaku grunts. “Y–yeah, I admire how hard you work.”

“Huh, I guess that’s kinda sweet,” Yamato says, leaning into Mitsuki just a little more than before. “So you guys really are a couple then?”

“Didn’t you believe us before?” Tenn asks, leveling his gaze coolly on Yamato. Gaku’s just grateful it’s not directed at him for once.

Yamato looks away, anywhere except back at Tenn, and tugs at the collar of his shirt. His eyes settle on Gaku. Even through the glare of his glasses, Yamato’s eyes are pretty. They sparkle with something that can’t be described, an exciting emotion hidden behind glass as if to pretend it doesn’t exist. Gaku sees it despite that, though. And he can’t look away.

“I never really saw you as a dating type, Kujou,” Mitsuki admits with a shrug, somehow unaffected by the power of Tenn’s domineering glare. “But I’m happy for you. Six months, you said?”

Gaku nods. “He confessed to me while we were watching cherry blossoms with Anesagi and Ryuu. His hair matched the petals.”

Tenn jerks suddenly and whips around, eyes narrowed at Gaku. He doesn’t say anything, but his expression screams murder. It’s more than a little satisfying.

“That’s sweet,” Mitsuki says.

Yamato nods along. “A cute kid, for sure.”

Nagi spreads his fingers wide on the table and falls forward in slow motion, creeping toward Gaku and Tenn until he’s grasping each of their hands in his. “How romantic! When we went to see the cherry blossoms this year, we had not yet started dating. Yamato, Mitsuki, let’s go together next spring. Just the three of us.”

Gaku’s hand is hot under Nagi’s touch, his skin clammy. He swallows.

“Mitsu can pack us a lunch,” Yamato coos, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Mitsuki’s forehead. “He’s the best cook, after all.”

Mitsuki grunts under his breath. “You only say that because you’ve been eating premade boxed stuff your whole life, old man. Just because you’ve never had real food doesn’t mean I’m the best.”

“Oh, but Mitsuki, your cooking is truly wonderful!” Nagi argues, letting go of Gaku and Tenn’s hands to reach for his boyfriends’.

Gaku’s hand feels cold in Nagi’s absence, even if it does give him a chance to finally breathe.

He watches their hands closely, the way they easily cling to each other like they’re extensions of one another and not three separate people. That kind of chemistry, the ease with which they exist intertwined, makes Gaku’s stomach twist violently.

So he reaches over and grabs Tenn’s hand to quiet that ugly voice in his head. Tenn lets out a startled yelp as Gaku pulls him closer, so that they’re nearly on top of each other, mirroring the trio’s closeness.

“I didn’t think I’d like this double date,” Yamato says, staring intently at the way Tenn’s and Gaku’s fingers lace together, “But I dunno, Yaotome. It’s like I’m seeing a whole new side of you.”

“Is this what you’re like with your boyfriend?” Mitsuki asks. The question is directed at Gaku, but he’s staring at Tenn as if he expects him to answer.

Tenn clears his throat and obliges. “He’s kind, even if he is too hot-headed. You can’t find anyone more naturally romantic. He’s a good man.”

Gaku’s heart stops when Tenn smiles at all three of them. He’s said things like this before, but never so direct.

“Then you are happy, yes?” Nagi asks, his smile slipping just a little. And then Gaku blinks, and it’s as blinding and radiant as ever.

“Of course. He would make anyone happy.”

Gaku’s shoulders tense as he realizes what he’s doing. He squeezes Tenn’s hand, a warning signal that is entirely ignored.

“Ahaha!” Yamato throws his head back and downs the rest of his beer before slamming it back on the table. “We’re getting too serious here, right? This is supposed to be a fun date night! Kujou, pour me another!”

Tenn grimaces. “Shouldn’t you ask the youngest member of your trio to do that instead…?”

“Nah, nah, Nagi’d just spill it.” He waves the thought away and pulls Nagi’s head toward him, planting a big, sloppy kiss directly on top of it. “Come on, come on, onii-san’s pretty thirsty!”

Tenn rolls his eyes and shakes his hand loose of Gaku before reaching for a bottle to pour out. “Don’t you know too much alcohol can kill you?”

“Don’t be jealous just ‘cause you can’t drink yet,” Yamato teases, snatching the cup from Tenn and downing it in a single swig. “Mitsu, you want some too?”

“Uh—yeah,” Mitsuki says, handing over his own glass. Tenn narrows his eyes at it, but Mitsuki isn’t paying attention to that. He’s too busy staring at Gaku. He has an odd expression on his face that Gaku can’t begin to understand, but the gentle curve of his lips and the slight pull to his brow is poignant enough that he can’t help but stare back.

“Izumi Mitsuki,” Tenn calls, shaking them both out of their stupor. Mitsuki shakes his head wildly and takes the glass Tenn offers, chugging it down quickly and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Nagi whines, low and throaty, and leans his elbow on the table.

“Just another year, Nagi,” Yamato chuckles, wiping his lips on his sleeve.

“This is discrimination,” Nagi announces. “If I were back home, I would be drinking the finest champagne right now.”

“Classy,” Mitsuki says.

Nagi sighs and narrows his eyes. “You think of me as a kid.”

“You’re older than Tenn,” Gaku points out, though he’s not sure how that’s supposed to help. Tenn elbows him sharply in the side. Gaku cries out and immediately presses his hand onto the bruise he can already feel forming. “I’m sure you act older than him, too.”

“At least I have a sense of professionalism and don’t create arbitrary hierarchies among my peers,” Tenn says, completely devoid of emotion.

“Lover’s quarrel?” Nagi guesses, cocking his head to the side.

Yamato squints. “I can’t tell.”

Gaku clamps his mouth shut tightly and breathes deeply once, twice, out through his nose as he reigns in his irritation. Right, he’s getting off track again. “It’s nothing, just a little banter.”

Tenn slips his hand into Gaku’s and threads their fingers together. He wonders if anyone else can see how fake his smile is. “We like to tease each other. I’m sure you’re all familiar with that?”

The three of them instantly look guilty, as if they’ve been called out on some big secret. Gaku’s chest clenches at the sight of Yamato’s shifty eyes, Nagi’s small pout, Mitsuki’s hunched shoulders. They look cute, vulnerable, and Gaku instinctively wants to cheer them up.

“I guess you’re right,” Mitsuki agrees. “Do I really tease you two that much?”

“Oh, Mitsuki, you are our biggest bully.” Nagi leans bodily across Yamato’s lap and pecks a light kiss onto Mitsuki’s cheek. “But we love you for it.”

Yamato shrugs, absentmindedly bringing his hand up to play with Nagi’s hair. “If you two didn’t bully me, I’d never do anything, after all.”

“That’s because you’re a lazy old geezer, Yamato-san.” Mitsuki looks unimpressed.

Yamato grips at his heart. “I’m wounded.”

“You’ll get over it.”

“I can’t go on, Mitsu,” Yamato laments, draping himself over Nagi in the most dramatic way possible. Gaku’s breath catches in his throat. “The only thing that can save me is your love.”

Mitsuki sighs loudly and obviously, and Gaku has the suspicion that this is nothing new for them. “Come here.”

Yamato shifts along Nagi’s back, ignoring the way Nagi squirms uncomfortably below him. When he’s just barely in reach, Mitsuki leans down and presses a long, soft kiss into the side of Yamato’s head. It’s tender, and Mitsuki’s eyes flutter closed, and Gaku’s heart beats faster and faster until he’s sure it’s going to explode.

He looks at Tenn, because he can’t look anywhere else. It’s almost too painful.

“What,” Tenn hisses through clenched teeth, his voice barely a whisper.

Gaku jerks his head in the direction of… _that_.

Taking advantage of the trio’s distraction for a moment of honesty, Tenn furiously shakes his head. “No.”

Gaku jerks his head toward them again.

Tenn’s eyes go wide and Gaku’s life flashes before his eyes, but he holds his ground. He needs this; he has to show them up. He can’t just… he can’t just let them do _that_ without some kind of retaliation. He can’t let them get away with that.

Tenn’s shoulders drop as he finally gives up, a deep frown etched on his face and his eyes murderous. But he leans in slowly, making sure that the others are properly watching. They won’t do this again, after all.

Yamato, Mitsuki, and Nagi all untangle themselves and seem to turn in slow motion toward them, watching with complicated expressions as Tenn comes closer and closer.

Gaku definitely didn’t think this one through, but now it’s too late.

So he leans down and lets Tenn’s lips brush against his. He doesn’t know what he’s expecting; perhaps it was an electric spark or metaphorical fireworks. But it feels normal, almost bland.

When he closes his eyes, he can’t help but imagine someone else in Tenn’s place.

Or rather, three someones.

The kiss lasts too long even though it’s only a few seconds, and when Tenn pulls back he can’t hide the look of disgust on his face. At the very least, he turns his head away so that no one can see his grimace.

Gaku sits there, dazed and unmoving. The mental images keep replaying in his head, flipping through each one of them: first Mitsuki, then Nagi, then Yamato. He wonders what their lips feel like, if they would be as soft as Tenn’s, or maybe rough. If their kisses would be gentle or greedy, long and slow or quick pecks down his neck.

He shouldn’t be thinking these things, but the more he tries to shove the thoughts away, the more they bombard him, and no matter how much he tries to avoid looking at the three of them across the table, he can’t help but take a peek.

And there they are, staring slack-jawed at the both of them, like they have just now come to believe that everything Gaku and Tenn have been saying.

They don’t look happy, but Gaku chalks it up to surprise.

Tenn clears his throat and finally turns back around, his fake smile plastered on his face. He really is a good actor, and diligent, too. “You see now, right?”

Nagi is the first to shake himself out of his shock. “Yaotome-shi… and Kujou-shi… it’s really true.”

He sounds sad, but Gaku doesn’t want to get hopeful. Even if that was his plan all along. The way Nagi’s ocean-blue eyes waver like waves crashing against a beach pulls at Gaku’s heartstrings, and suddenly he regrets ever doing this.

“Nagi,” Mitsuki scolds. He presses his lips together and shakes his head. Yamato doesn’t say anything.

He can’t do this anymore.

“It’s a lie,” he admits, hanging his head. “It was a total lie.”

“What? Gaku, you—” Tenn breaks off and clenches his fists. “You made me do all of that only to back out now?”

“Sorry, Tenn.” He really is. “I can’t do this.”

“What?” Mitsuki stares hard at him. “You’re not actually dating? Why?”

“I was jealous,” he finally admits, not willing to meet Mitsuki’s eyes. “Because I love you.”

“Wh—? Me?” Mitsuki’s chair scrapes across the patio.

Gaku nods. “And Nikaidou. And Rokuya.”

For once, Nagi is speechless, but Gaku can feel three pairs of eyes watching him. Tenn stubbornly ignores him.

“I didn’t know how to handle it, since you’re all in a relationship.” Gaku bites his lip. “So I tried to make you jealous instead.”

“Quit it,” Yamato says. “Just shut up.”

Gaku lifts his head, eyes wide. “Huh…?”

“You’re embarrassing,” Mitsuki adds. His cheeks are dusted with a soft pink.

“Yaotome-shi,” Nagi says seriously. “We have been trying to make you jealous.”

Gaku blinks. “What.”

Yamato places his head in his hands. “You dumbass, I was trying to confess to you the night we were out drinking, but you went and said you were dating Kujou.”

“You were…?” Gaku’s heart squeezes. “You’re kidding, right?”

Mitsuki shakes his head. “Of course not. We wanted you to join us.”

“Like, date you? All three of you?” Gaku doesn’t know what to think, so he doesn’t.

But he watches them push themselves out of their chairs and lean over the table, and he lets them pull him closer, and he lets them put their faces in his, and then three pairs of lips are on him, Mitsuki and Nagi on each side and Yamato in the middle.

Nagi’s lips are soft, like Tenn’s, but they melt into his skin like they belong there. Mitsuki’s are rough and create sparks. Yamato’s are somewhere in the middle and leave Gaku wanting more. He wants more.

But they pull away, not too far, and Nagi whispers in his ear before they separate completely. “We all want you. Please accept our confession.”

Behind them, Tenn pretends to gag.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/aegious)
> 
> originally i wanted this to be a tennmatsuri fic but then the rational part of my mind reminded me that i would go wayyy over the word limit if i tried to do that so instead we have a very disgruntled and very exasperated tenn being dragged along with matsuri's idiocy. poor guy smh
> 
> you can rt cy's art [here!!](https://twitter.com/arkiniac/status/1163633522159968256?s=20) thank you for all your support :>


End file.
